


Heliocentric

by fireprooflove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck is the sun, mark just really loves donghyuck, metaphorical ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireprooflove/pseuds/fireprooflove
Summary: The planets revolve around the Sun, just like the world revolves around Donghyuck, at least to Mark it does.





	Heliocentric

To Mark, it seems as if the boy with the megawatt smile who had wandered into his life at the young age of 5 with gummy cheeks and welcoming words controls the world. When Donghyuck smiles the sunflowers bloom bright yellow, and the clouds part making way for fresh rays of sunlight. 

Donghyuck’s laughter is infectious in the way Mark finds himself ignoring the heavy weight of school and his future on his back, in the way Mark catches himself giggling along to the stupid puns which escape the other’s lips even when it's far too late into the night.  
_______

Winter is when Donghyuck’s glow dims, from under the large pile of blankets he insists on wrapping himself with and between the piping hot cups of peppermint hot chocolate, when slivers of tan fading skin are visible. Winter is reserved for naps Donghyuck takes on the hideous bright blue loveseat he had insisted on buying upon first moving in with Mark and watching the snow blanket the world in sheets of crisp white from the comfort of their apartment. 

The afternoon ceases to exist in the cold that wraps Seoul, and by 5pm darkness has surrounded the city. And as the sun disappears, its last traces of yellow light reflecting through the large windows onto Donghyuck’s skin, his eyes droop, a thick haze of fatigue engulfing him.  
______

When Mark’s 7 and Donghyuck’s 6, he sees Donghyuck cry for the first time. A boy had accidentally pushed the younger over on the playground resulting in a scraped knee. Mark’s eyes went wide as he watched the younger’s bottom lip quiver for a few moments before he burst into tears. Not quite sure what to do and in a moment of panic, Mark leans down and kisses the boys cheeks softly before placing another one over the injured area like he’d seen his mother do to him and his younger brother when they got hurt. 

Mark is sure he can feel the intense waves of sunlight subdue when the boy had begun crying, as if the sun was taking a break from its place in the sky to check on the sobbing boy. 

And when said boy grins up at Mark, wipes the traces of salty tears on his face and demands another kiss to help him heal quicker, the sun seems reassured that Donghyuck is okay and goes back to its job. 

From that day, Mark is sure Donghyuck can control the world. When he brings it up with his mother, she laughs and tells him that no, Donghyuck is not magic and in fact a regular boy just like Mark. 

Mark doesn't buy it. 

Even now when Mark is 20 and Donghyuck is 19, Mark can just feel when the latter is sad. The world seems to be a little more dim, colors less vibrant, the sun’s rays a little softer, the flowers wilt, and most of all Mark feels an itching need to comfort the boy. 

So when Mark is sitting in his dorm working on his biology homework, and the incomprehensible feeling of sadness washes over him, he just knows. Suddenly, his textbook is the least important thing on the planet at the moment and he finds himself rushing over to Donghyuck’s dorm building across campus with a handful of X-Men movies, and ice cream, the strawberry kind, because it’s Donghyuck’s favorite and he’s picky. 

The younger boy is lying under a pile of Mickey Mouse blankets that Mark can recognize as the same ones they’d shared during numerous sleepovers as children. His sobs are muffled by the multiple pillows his head is dug into but still loud enough to make Marks heart break a little. 

“Donghyuck-ah,” Mark whispers as softly as he can as to disturb the boy as little as possible. 

Donghyuck peeks out from under the blankets with red puffy eyes and Mark can physically feel his heart breaking more. 

“Hyung? Why are you here?” Donghyuck manages to ask between the quiet whimpers that escape his mouth.

Mark simply shoves Donghyuck closer to the wall and lies down next to the boy. Donghyuck buries his head immediately into Mark’s broad chest and wraps his legs around the other’s waist. 

“What’s wrong, Hyuckie?” Mark asks, carding his hands gently through his dark brown locks. 

“Miss home,” the familiar voice mumbles. 

They lay in silence for a while until Donghyuck falls asleep and Mark is left to admire the sight before him. Mark lowers his face slightly to kiss the younger boy’s soft cheeks where the tear track stains are left behind.

And Mark thinks of their childhood, from playing with fire trucks together in grade school to staying up until 3am finishing homework. Mark remembers the night before he’d left for college, how Donghyuck had cried and forced Mark to promise him that under no circumstances would Donghyuck be left behind. 

And Mark remembers the first time he kissed Donghyuck, with the faint taste of raspberry vodka left on his tongue and under the bright constellations of the night. 

And Mark knows he's found in a home in the heart of the boy who is his past and his future.  
_______

In the months leading to summer is when Mark thinks he can truly see how powerful Donghyuck is. The snow from the harsh winter months melts and in its absence, spring showers drown the streets. Once again the dormant flowers blossom and the sun makes its triumphant return to bring sweltering heat. 

Donghyuck blooms like the vibrant peonies he insists on planting every year. The warm smile he bears as he drags Mark out to the roof to dance in the rainstorm is enough to melt the long forgotten cold winter. And as Mark’s thin black shirt soaks through and Donghyuck’s tinkling laugh rings through the air, Mark is filled with happiness. 

Spring is when Donghyuck’s tan returns and the world is illuminated with vibrancy again.  
_______

Summer is for late night drives, with Donghyuck’s playlist made specially for these occasions bursting through the speakers of Mark’s car. Summer is for Donghyuck’s angelic singing as he hums along to Michael Jackson while they laze around on the couch playing video games. 

Summer is the sugary sweet lemonade they drink and the strawberry ice cream that melts in rivulets down their fingers. 

Donghyuck practically glows with energy in the summer, as if he's been hibernating all winter waiting for the heat and returning birds singing to wake him up. 

Each day spent with Donghyuck in the summer is, upon the younger boy’s insistence, spent under the sun, soaking in its rays and enjoying fleeting touches which seem to leave more heat in its trace than the sun ever could. 

In the summer, just like in their childhood, Mark is once again convinced Donghyuck is magic. It appears as though gold glimmers follow the boy’s path in every waking moment. And when abrupt beats of rain fall on their heads, Donghyuck throws his head back and laughs, loudly and with his whole chest, the sky parts rain a memory of another day. 

Donghyuck is magic, and youth, and freedom. Mark isn't sure if the world revolves around Donghyuck or if it's just that Donghyuck is his world.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this was short and doesnt make much sense but excuse any typos or grammar mistakes!! thank yall for reading uwu


End file.
